Dolarhyde's Girl for a night
by inlovewithmyuniprofessor
Summary: Red Dragon: just a smut, for a friend. DolarhydexOC OneShot


His breath slowly drew in as her tongue traced the shell of his ear.

His whole body stiffened as her tongue moved down his neck.

She moved away suddenly.

He breathed out. He didn't even know he had been holding his breath.

Francis Dolarhyde knew she would be back. He was still very unfamiliar with such situations as these.

He heard movement in the next room.

He stood up from the couch in his grandmother's house and moved to the door.

He leaned against the door frame, his strong body showing nothing but muscles.

Bella was bent over searching through a bag on the floor.

Bella was wearing a long black dress that touched the floor. A plunging neck line revealed an ample bust that showed the lace of the corset.

At the present he was graced with a view of her will balanced buttocks and the long split in the dress that showed beautifully rounded legs. His eyes continued down to her feet that were enclosed in what appeared to him as flimsy heels.

She slowly stood, her hand closed around something.

"Oh, there you are." a slow and seductive voice made Dolarhyde shiver.

Bella walked over.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into his ear. With a lick, she asked "Is there someplace where we can continue this?"

Her voice and closeness made him grab her.

H swept her up and carried Bella bridal style to his bedroom.

He slowly lowered her on the bed. The read silken covers smoothly caressed the exposed skin on her arms and legs.

Slowly he lent over and lowered himself onto Bella.

He kissed her lips firmly.

Mouths opened simultaneously and were ravished.

Suddenly it wasn't enough.

Dolarhyde slipped his hands up the black dress. He reached for her waist.

Bella reacher up for his shit buttons and carefully undid them.

A more frenzied kiss took place.

The positions were flipped. Bella rolled over onto him

She moved down his neck showering it with kisses and small bites.

They seemed to please him for she was rewarded with small gasps and moans.

The last button was undone. The shirt was undone.

Bella's fingers ran up and down the well defined chest.

Kisses moved down.

Suddenly he was on top and bell's dress was up higher. She assisted him to get the dress over her head.

He trailed small bites down Bella's neck and started down her chest when he reached the corset.

He paused, seemingly confused by the corset.

Bella moved on top.

They kissed, tongues clashing in an ancient dance.

He felt down her back for the cords that would loosen her top half.

His skilled fingers made quick work of the ribbon he found.

The black corset joined her dress and his shirt on the floor.

The kiss continued downwards. This was hardly fair. Bella was almost fully undressed and he still had his pants on.

Not for much longer, she thought as the pants joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

The need to be close grew stronger.

Primitive instincts took over.

The last items of clothing were ripped off.

"FUCK ME HARD"

By now, they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

He thrust into her without the need for thought.

Her back arched off the bed and her perfectly rounded nails scrapped his back.

He thrust again and again relentlessly picking up a pattern that gained speed with each entrance.

The moans and groans grew louder.

The first orgasm ripped though Bella's body.

"FUCK HARDER MAN." She screamed.

His pants and groans drover on to greater heights.

She bucked up to meet his every need as they both strived for more friction.

He felt warmth pooling in his lower regions.

The bed rocked as he slammed into Bella.

Groans and pants filled the room.

His low moans were the loudest.

The heat in his groin was almost unbearable.

His breath was hot on her neck, earning him a sensual groan.

"Please. Please. Oh fuck, more." Each word came out as more of a breath.

His thrusts lost their rhythm as he became frenzied in the need for completion.

Both became almost violent in their need for friction.

She felt tight and warm around his large manhood. He could feel himself cumming.

Bella reached her peak at the same time.

While relaxing in the euphoria of post-intercourse, he slowly pulled out of her.

He felt the Dragon's presence.

They regained their breath while he struggled with It's presence.

As It slowly took over, Dolarhyde flexed his fingers, preparing himself for the act he knew must take place.

She knew too much, far too much for him to be safe.

Bella sensed the tension he felt.

It was like she could feel the struggle taking place in his mind.

A smirk slid onto her face.

He was lying on his back leaving Bella with a good view.

She reached over to the bed side table, where she had placed some items she collected from her bag earlier.

As her fingers enclosed around the object, he looked over at her.

Swiftly she opened a small packet while kissing him passionately.

Bella moved downwards, trailing down his neck with butterfly kisses and the occasional bite.

Every time her tongue met with his skin, the taste of his sweat was present.

He tasted salty but with a hint of something she couldn't recognise.

She had almost reacher his belly button, when she heard him hiss.

She moved from side to side while he continued to gasp and moan.

His hand found their way into blond tresses.

The weight of her body combined by the touch of her warm breasts made blood rush to his well sized length.

Having grown bored, she continued on her downward path.

Bella reached her destination causing Dolarhyde to buck his hips towards her close but not touching mouth.

Her hands were still holding the object that once was contained in a packet.

Quickly and expertly she placed the condom in its rightful place.

Her tongue darted out and swirled around his tip.

She could taste chocolate.

The expensive condoms didn't taste of lube but of actual chocolate.

He groaned.

He bucked his hips up asking for more, only to be pushed down and held in pushed down and held in place by her hands.

Slowly working her way down, giving every inch contact with tongue, she took his whole length in her mouth.

He tried to suppress his pants and moans but when Bella "mmm…" around him, he couldn't suppress them any longer.

Her tongue swished this way and that while bobbing up and down along his dick.

The hands in her hair gripped tighter.

Her mouth was warm and moist, her lips provided just enough pressure and her teeth gave him the friction he wanted.

He groaned loudly and continued to moan softly.

He thrust into her.

His back arched as he released.

She gave on last lick as the chocolate flavour faded.

The Dragon lost.

Francis Dolarhyde's emotions won.

They lay there panting, Bella lying over his glistening chest.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

She lifted slightly to give him a kiss.

His eyes closed as he thought about Bella and events to come.

He took one last look at his beautiful partner before he closed his eyes.

She looked at him while he fell asleep admiring her handsome man.

Bella got up and went down to the kitchen to get some coffee.

She was surprised he fell asleep so quickly.


End file.
